1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to appliances and, more particularly, to a removable, decorative, magnetic sheet for quickly and easily, removably attaching to an appliance in order to change the decorative appearance of the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
After an appliance has been used for many years, it can have an appearance that is worn or that simply does not aesthetically fit the area in which the appliance is located. For example, kitchen areas are often remodeled, and the appliances in the remodeled kitchen may not match the decorative decor of the kitchen. This forces the owner of the kitchen to purchase all new appliances if he wants the appliances to match the decor, even though the appliances being replaced may be in good working order.
In the past, techniques were used to change the appearance of the appliance. For example, a user would sometimes paint the appliance, which necessitated applying a coat of paint directly to the appliance. This approach had various drawbacks, including its inability to cover up deep nicks, scratches and dents in the surface of the appliance.
Another drawback with the painting techniques of the past is that the paint applied to the appliance was permanent.
Another drawback of the past was that a decorative pattern, such as a floral pattern, picture of a favorite scene, or other artistic impression could not easily be applied to the appliance without significant expense.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and nonpermanent system and method for changing the decorative appearance of an appliance.